Our Destiny*
by PixieAngel1
Summary: Anakin and Padme are getting married and their love is NOT forbiddon.This is a very mushy story.Please read and reveiw!


Disclaimer-I do not own anything Star Wars related(I do wish I owned Anakin though!)  
  
  
  
*OUR DESTINY*  
  
Everyone was working especialy hard.Anakin and Padme were getting married in two weeks.They had been plaaning eversince he proposed two months ago. "Miss Padme!"Corde was in charge of the boquet. "Yes, corde?"Padme felt really sorry for all of them.So when she and Anakin went on their honeymoon she was letting them off. "What colors do you want?"She held out a tropical boquet and a and a red one. "I like the tropical one.""It looks more exotic."Padme was dancing around.She had never felt so happy and so nervous at the same time."Do you know where Ani is?"She hadn't seen him all day. "He is writing his vowls."Sabe said. "Do you like this design m'lady?"Sabe held out a design.She was in charge of the wedding gown. "Just get a few and I will pick later."She needed to get away so she went to find Anakin.  
  
"Padme!"He ran over to her and lifted her up."So how is the writing going,Ani?" "Well,all I have is scribble.""It is so hard to put it all into words." "I know the feeling."Padme was having a hard time too."Maybe we should just not write our own vowls." "No,Padme,I want to."Anakin had been working on them for a very long time. "So do you wanna do something tonight?"Anakin prayed that she would say yes. "Yes,definatly."He triwled her around and then layed her on the bed.She got up. "Anakin,no." "Padme we are almost married."He could not wait any longer. "I am not .....She leaned over and kissed him. He started to kiss her neck."Padme,I won't hurt you." "I know ,but...." "What?"Anakin was getting antsy. "I am scared."She looked down.Anakin looked at her legs and they were shaking. "Of me?"He said in a sweet voice. "No,I haven't ,you know." "Padme,I won't hurt you."Anakin had done it with another women two years ago. "I'm not scared of you.""Sabe told me that i hurts." "Padme,I love you.""I will never hurt you."He bent down and kissed her neck.He couldn't take it any longer so he slipped her dress off of her. "Anakin!"She moaned.He kissed her and smiled. "It hurts,please stop!"He got up. He started to cry."Im sorry,Padme. "It's okay."She hugged him.  
  
It was the night before the wedding and they had a bridal shower for Padme. Sabe invited strippers and they came in. "Have you been a bad girl?"One of them asked Padme. "Go away!"she kicked him. "Padme,why are you doing this?"Corde asked her. "Anakin would never do this."She walked into the other room.  
  
"Wooh!"Anakin shouted.Obi-wan threw him a batchlor party. "Anakin shut up!"Obi-wan heard Padme walk into the room. "Oh get away ,ho!"Anakin said when he saw Padme. "Ani,can we talk?" "Sure,come on."They walked out to the garden. "I love you and I am sorry about the other night." "Padme,are you still thinking about that?" "Yes,and I want to try again."  
  
"Padme,you do not have to do this for me."Anakin started to cry again. "Ani,what is with all that crying?"She actually felt sorry for him. "Just knowing that I hurt you really hurts me."Anakin stopped crying. "I love you.""now lets go in my room."They walked up to her room.Obi-wan and Sabe were in there. "SABE!"Padme shouted. "OBI-WAN!"Anakin shouted. They ran out faster than Anakin could say Padme. He picked her up and layed her on th bed.He kissed her. She put her hand on his leg."Anakin I love you."  
  
"I love you too."He kissed her neck. They spent the night together and woke up.  
  
It was the day of the wedding and Anakin was shaking. "Master ,I am so scared!"He looked at Obi-wan and he wasn't a bit nervous. "It is okay,Anakin." "SABE!"Padme ws so bossy because she was nervous too."Hold on,Padme!"  
  
Sabe was nervous too for some reason. "Sabe what is the matter?" "Nothing."Padme knew that something was bothering her. "Well,come on,Padme."Padme walked out and the music started.Anakin and Obi- wan were in their jedi robes and Anakin was shaking so hard because everyone ws staring at him. "Ladies and um,jedi we are gathered here today to..."  
  
Obi-wan interupted."Sabe ,will you marry me?"He bent down on his knee."YES!"Sabe shouted. "Okay shall we go on?"Anakin and Padme nodded their heads. "Padme Nabberie Amidala lese state your vowls." "Anakin Skywalker,I have loved you from the moment that I saw you.""You are my gardian angel and I will always love you.""I promise to please and love you for as long as I live." "Anakin Skywalker please state your vowls.""the preacher nodded to him. "Padme Nabberie Amidala,You are everything to me.""I live for you and I would die for you.""I promise to please and love you for as long as I live.""I am ready to begin our destiny as husband and wife." "You may now kiss the bride!"They kissed as everyone cheered. "I now pronounce you Mr.and Mrs.Anakin Skywalker!" "I love you so much,Padme!" "I love you too,Anakin!"They said their goodbyes and then went off.  
  
*****THE END****** 


End file.
